


A choice worth believing

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Asexuality Spectrum, Awkward Conversations, Beach Holidays, Complicated Relationships, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, In-Laws, M/M, Making Up, Relationship Advice, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: "I didn't come all this way with you to sleep in separate beds, Laris.  As long as you don't object."  They had been lovers for over a year, but the circumstances they were placed in meant that they rarely got to spend an entire night together.  Their respective responsibilities, combined with the lack of privacy that being in the Thantopolitan army entailed, meant that their time alone together was usually infrequent, surreptitious, and hasty.  A few particular missions had allowed them the chance to spend a night huddled together in a tent, but that wasn't the same as sleeping together in a bed, able to relax, confident that no one was going to attack them or worse, walk in on them.  Rufus had been longing for this type of trip for months now.  Maybe it would be an opportunity for Laris to open up to him a bit more, if he wasn't on guard all the time.
Relationships: Rufus Metilius Auspex/Laris Valerius Corvis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A choice worth believing

"So you're sure your father isn't going to drop in by surprise?" It wasn't surprising that the Corvis family were wealthy enough to have entire spare houses they didn't use, but going to one of them for a romantic getaway still made Rufus a bit nervous.

"No, he doesn't like it in Favillae," Laris said. The trip to bring them to the seaside town had been a long and tiring one, and dark was coming on as they approached. "He says it's become too déclassé since the volcano erupted."

Favillae had long been a wealthy resort town, close enough to Thantopolis to make it a reasonable getaway for the noble residents of the Eternal City, but isolated enough to feel like you really were getting away from your problems. The volcano nearby had been a picturesque curiosity, until it had erupted about thirty years ago. However, land that was stable in the Change was valuable property, volcano or no volcano, and while some inhabitants had departed for less volatile surroundings, others who were resistant to the prospect of fire and death had moved in - and even a few who had perished in the disaster had never left.

The Corvis estate had been spared the direct path of the eruption, but evidently the change in the scenery and quality of the neighbourhood had been enough to make it less appealing to Laris' father. So when Laris and Rufus had the rare experience of overlapping leave, they had discussed going back to Thantopolis for a week, but that would mean spending a fair amount of it with their families, and having to sneak around in order to see one another. When Laris had suggested a trip to the rarely-used villa instead, the idea was too tempting to refuse. 

Laris had sent his personal slave, Calkas, ahead to make sure the place was aired out and ready, and he and Rufus had followed on undead horseback a few days later. They had pressed on at a quick pace, wanting to have as much time as possible to themselves before they had to return to their military duties. So it was already night by the time they reached their destination, although it was never entirely dark in Favillae.

The Corvis villa was not in the immediate center of town, but they did need to pass through it to get there, giving them a chance to look around. The streets were lit by glowing globes of magma suspended at regular intervals, and skeleton vendors used the flow of lava to roast meat on skewers for the tourists - probably this type of thing was part of what Laris' father objected to as being undignified. Rather than fleeing from the volcano, they had adapted to it and even directed it to their own purposes. The town's baths all had heated pools thanks to the careful management of the underground lava, and spas offered pumice scrubs and steam treatments that were said to be excellent for the skin (for those who still had skin). The occasional building lost to the volcano was considered an acceptable trade, and new structures were erected all the time to replace those that couldn't be saved. Likewise this perpetual cycle of rebuilding and renewal was probably distasteful to someone as traditional as Lucius Corvis. Rufus, however, was happy to grab a few of the meat skewers from a vendor as they passed by, and to share them with Laris.

At last they reached the volcano's eastern slope, which had avoided the worst of the destruction and still held a number of older dwellings, including the Corvis estate, a stately, walled-off villa of considerable size. Torches at the gate indicated that Calkas had prepared things for them, and Rufus could barely wait to get off his skeletal horse and into a warm bath - or maybe just bed, he reflected, and he could worry about bathing tomorrow. There was no way Laris was going to go to bed without getting cleaned up first, though. He was too fastidious for that. But he also didn't have to sleep nearly as long as Rufus did to feel rested. 

"I'm exhausted," he told Laris. "I'm just going to go to bed, if that's all right with you?"

"It's fine," Laris said. "But..." He looked around, as if worried someone might overheard them, even in the empty hall. "Do you want to have your own room, or did you want to, ah, share?"

Rufus tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help a smile. "I didn't come all this way with you to sleep in separate beds, Laris. As long as you don't object." They had been lovers for over a year, but the circumstances they were placed in meant that they rarely got to spend an entire night together. Their respective responsibilities, combined with the lack of privacy that being in the Thantopolitan army entailed, meant that their time alone together was usually infrequent, surreptitious, and hasty. A few particular missions had allowed them the chance to spend a night huddled together in a tent, but that wasn't the same as sleeping together in a bed, able to relax, confident that no one was going to attack them or worse, walk in on them. Rufus had been longing for this type of trip for months now. Maybe it would be an opportunity for Laris to open up to him a bit more, if he wasn't on guard all the time.

"I'll see what rooms are available, then," Laris said. "I haven't been here since I was a boy, but I do remember the general layout. The bedrooms are this way." 

As it turned out, Calkas had only prepared one room - Rufus felt sure the gnome was pushing them together on purpose at this point. It was a large and elegant chamber, probably the master bedroom. Its walls were decorated with stylish frescoes and the bed was draped with light blankets of linen that would be cool in the warm weather. A skylight opened to the stars above let in a bit of a breeze, and the room smelled faintly of lemon and sage, so it had clearly been freshly cleaned. Calkas had even laid out some light refreshments - wine and bread stuffed with cheese and herbs, with a jar of olive oil to drizzle over it, and some dates and walnuts - in expectation of their arrival. "It's great," Rufus said, looking around as he set down his pack. Honestly anything would seem luxurious after months on campaign, but this would have been impressive even back home.

Laris nodded. "I'm going to go take a bath before bed." He turned, grabbing some of the bread to eat on his way, but before he could depart, Rufus caught him by the hand and drew him close for a kiss.

"Don't be gone too long, or I'll fall asleep," he murmured. "And I want to say goodnight to you properly before I do." 

If Laris' complexion could have shown blushing, he would have been red in the face. As it was, he looked askance, not quite able to meet Rufus' gaze. "I'll be quick," he said, shy but smiling a little, and slipped away.

Rufus made himself at home - taking off his boots and cloak, pouring himself a drink and helping himself to the food, taking a few moments to at least splash some water on his face and try to make himself smell less of the sweat and dust of the road. It did feel weird to get into what he presumed was probably Laris' father's bed, and stretch out comfortably as if he belonged here. If Senator Lucius Ferox Corvis were to arrive unexpectedly and find a young stranger lounging naked in his bed, Rufus didn't want to imagine just how badly that might go. But Laris had been confident that they wouldn't meet any of his family here, and Rufus had to trust that he knew their habits well enough to predict that this place would be safe and private. He laid back, letting his head hit the pillow, and soon even his best efforts at trying not to doze off were only moderately successful.

When Laris got into bed some time later, Rufus stirred and rolled over to face him. "Hey," he mumbled, snuggling up to him. He was in a fresh tunic, and his hair was still damp. "You smell good."

"You smell like sweaty feet," Laris told him, but didn't push him away. "I thought you wanted to stay up for me."

"Mmm, I did, but you took so long," Rufus teased him, "making yourself all clean and fancy."

"Well, if you're too tired for a proper goodnight..." Laris made as if to roll over, but Rufus pulled him back. 

"I'm not that tired." He slid his hands under Laris' tunic, pushing it up and out of the way, and Laris helpfully pulled it the rest of the way off. It felt natural to fall into their usual routine - which generally wound up being a few hasty kisses, followed by a hand job, or maybe, if they had a little more time, a blowjob. And to be honest, Rufus wasn't sure he had the energy for more than that tonight. But they had a whole week to themselves...

Laris was kissing his neck and his hand had made its way as far as Rufus' hip, gradually inching closer to his cock. Rufus wasn't about to stop him, by any means, but he had bigger things in mind for later. "I want to fuck you," he whispered, and Laris lifted his head up, his silver eyes gleaming in the moonlight that filtered into the room.

"What do you mean?" he asked uncertainly. "Something other than this?"

"I mean," Rufus said, "that I want to fuck your ass. I want to feel what it's like to have my dick buried inside you. Do you think you'd like that?"

"I... don't know," Laris replied. "I've never done that before. I mean... do you want to do that _now_?" he asked, his eyes widening with nervousness.

"Not right now," Rufus assured him, giving him a kiss. "I'm too tired for that much action tonight. But while we're here... since we have the time, and the privacy, I thought maybe we could try it."

Laris still didn't seem entirely sure. "Does it hurt the first time?"

"Well, it can," Rufus told him, figuring it was best to be honest. "But if we do it right, and take it slow..." He curled his hand around Laris' cock, rubbing his thumb in leisurely circles against its tip. "...it should feel wonderful." 

With a gasp, Laris's eyes drifted closed. "Think about it," Rufus said, continuing to stroke him. "You don't have to decide right now. Tonight, this is just what I want. Does it feel good for you too?"

"Uh huh," Laris moaned. "So good, ohhhh..."

Rufus grinned, then gave a gasp of his own as Laris took a firmer hold on his cock and started stroking it in earnest. This was more certain ground, and Laris had gotten much better at it over the past year. He knew just what Rufus liked, and they fell into a familiar rhythm. Together they worked swiftly to bring one another off and within a few minutes, they lay gasping and clinging to one another, thoroughly spent. 

"Laris..." Rufus said, rolling onto his back and staring up at the patch of stars that were visible through the skylight. 

His companion had gotten up for a moment to clean himself off, but he turned to look over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Your father is a vampire."

"Yes..."

"Why does he have a skylight in his bedroom?"

Laris gave a faint huff of laughter. "Well, he wasn't a vampire yet when he acquired this place. But I suppose that might be inconvenient now."

"Maybe that's why he never comes here anymore," Rufus said with a sleepy grin, stretching his arm out so that Laris could curl up beside him as he crept back into bed.

* * *

The next day, they tried to sleep in, but military discipline was hard to overcome. They were both awake by the time the sun was beginning to crest over the horizon. But that meant they could take the opportunity to linger lazily over breakfast, to bathe properly (at Laris' insistence), and to explore the rest of the house and its grounds. Rufus was impressed by the extent of the library, even if it seemed to mostly contain scrolls that hadn't been touched in decades, and admired the rocky garden with its twisted olive trees and dramatic view looking down over the side of the volcano to the ocean below. But as much as he was looking forward to having quiet time alone with Laris, he also wanted to check out what the town had to offer. 

By noon, they had walked along the main street, busy with vendors and visitors, and had stopped to enjoy some crushed ice flavoured with honey and lemon and cherries, eaten out of little folded cones while overlooking the beach. Laris looked relaxed, for once - he was smiling, squinting against the bright sunlight, the ocean breeze ruffling his short black hair. Rufus, over his companion's teasing, had bought a wide-brimmed straw hat to stay in the shade. "I'll have a million freckles otherwise," he said.

"I like your million freckles," Laris told him. Rufus smiled and leaned over to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. It felt strange to be able to do that openly, not to have to worry about being seen by someone who would consider their relationship inappropriate. Strange, but good at the same time. 

Then Laris noticed that his ice was melting and dripping from the bottom of his paper cone, getting his hand sticky with fruit syrup. He began trying to salvage it, trying to lick up the dripping mess, and watching his futile efforts only made Rufus' heart swell with happiness and affection towards him. Laris was usually so solemn, it made Rufus feel like he'd been specially blessed to get to see this side of him.

Finally Laris managed to finish the sweet ice, tossing the ruined cone aside and holding his hands out, red with cherry juice. "You're making a mess," Rufus teased him gently. "That juice will stain if you get it on your tunic."

"Calkas would manage to clean it, I'm sure," Laris said. "But I'll wash myself off." He walked the short distance across the rocky beach to the water's edge and crouched down to rinse his hands in the ocean. Rufus watched with considerable amusement as a large wave came up and splashed him, drenching him up to his waist. Fortunately, after a moment of shocked sputtering, Laris was laughing too, his sandals squelching and the edge of his tunic dripping as he made his way back to Rufus' side. 

"That could have gone better," Rufus said, taking his hand. Laris nodded in rueful agreement, and they walked along the shore together. Others among the crowd were taking in the sunny weather, and plenty of children were bathing in the ocean, their shrieks of excitement carrying over the cries of the seabirds and the whistle of the wind. No one paid attention to Rufus and Laris, and that was just how they wanted it. 

Eventually, growing hungry for something a bit more substantial than sweetened ice, they decided to stop for lunch at a taverna, Flavoropolis, whose sign proclaimed that its proprietor was the celebrated Gaius Fierius. The dishes all had names like "Volcano Chicken Surprise" and "Lava Lentils", and everything seemed to come with a scoop of something worryingly called "donkey sauce". It turned out to be delicious, though. They ate sitting at a wobbly little wooden table, and tried bites of one another's food. Laris licked the remains of the sauce off his fingers, and then smiled when Rufus grabbed his hand to finish the job. 

"Let's go home soon," he said, and Laris nodded, smiling even more sweetly than before. 

They strolled at a leisurely pace back through the crowds of tourists that lined the waterfront, pausing occasionally to look at the view, or admire some trinkets being pressed on them by enthusiastic vendors. As they rounded a corner and began to climb the steep slope that led up to the more luxurious estates, Laris suddenly froze and dropped Rufus' hand. Rufus turned to see what was the matter, only to have Laris quickly shove him behind some carts selling woven bracelets and into an alleyway. He was about to protest when he saw a pair of refined older shadar-kai approaching Laris with a small child in tow, and realized why he'd been so unceremoniously dismissed. 

"Is that you, Laris Valerius Corvis?" the short, plump matron with curly white hair asked brightly. "Why, we didn't expect to run into you here in Favillae! Is your father in town as well?"

"No, domina," Laris replied. "I'm afraid it's just me."

"Well, that's all right, isn't it, Gnaeus?" the woman exclaimed. 

"Certainly," her husband replied. "It's a pleasant surprise to see you here, I had the impression you were still in the field."

"I had a week's leave," Laris said, maintaining a calm and even façade. "I thought it might make for an enjoyable break."

"Oh yes, it's so delightful here! Have you been to any of the performances at the amphitheatre?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. I only arrived last night."

"Ah, well, you simply must see one if you have the chance. They make excellent use of the natural surroundings."

"I'll certainly keep that in mind, domina," Laris said, clearly trying to be polite to whoever these acquaintances of his father's were. "Is this young fellow Crispus? He's grown greatly since I last saw him."

"Indeed it is," the woman said, gently shoving her son forward. He looked to be perhaps five or six years old. "Say salve, Crispus."

"Salve," the little boy said, before being immediately distracted by a performer passing by while juggling balls of flame and carrying a monkey on his shoulder.

"And, ah..." Laris looked around. "Are your other children also accompanying you on this trip?"

"Why, of course," the woman said with a broad smile. "Caelia and Dianthea are shopping for some new gowns. But I'm sure she would like to see you, if that could be arranged."

Rufus lost the thread of the conversation after that point. Once he heard the name Dianthea, he knew who these people were, and why his vacation with Laris might have to be cut short. He focused his attention on one of the woven bracelets that the vendor had for sale, examining its pattern of blue and white interlinked diamonds intently until Laris finally rejoined him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine," Rufus replied. It was not fine, but he wasn't going to make a scene in public.

"That was..."

"I know who it was," said Rufus evenly. "The parents of the girl you're betrothed to."

Laris let out a heavy sigh. "Yes," he said. "I'm sorry." Saying it again didn't make the words any more effective. "They're leaving in two days - we won't have to put up with them all week, at least. But they're planning to come to the villa for dinner tonight, the whole family."

"Do you want me to leave? To hide out somewhere for a few days?"

Laris looked conflicted. "I don't know what we'll do, but I don't want you to go. Maybe you can just... stay out of sight, in the villa? We'll figure something out." He took Rufus' hand, clasping it tight. 

Rufus nodded, trying to force himself to smile, but not quite managing it.

* * *

When they arrived back at the villa, Laris went immediately to speak to Calkas about dinner arrangements. Rufus wasn't sure how the gnome would manage to produce a meal for six out of what had originally been intended for two, but knowing Calkas, he would do it without even breaking a sweat. 

Laris tracked Rufus down a little while later in the library, where he was trying and failing to read a surprisingly dry natural history of the elemental plane of water. "I think it will all get sorted out," he told him, coming to sit down on the couch across from him. "Calkas can bring you a plate in here, if that's all right. Of course, if you would rather go out somewhere by yourself for dinner, I'd understand. It would probably be more fun..."

"It's only for a few hours," Rufus said with a shrug that wasn't as casual as he'd intended for it to be. "I can hide away in here."

Laris winced. "I just worry that my father will learn we were here together, if I present you as my guest. The Pertinaxes are well-connected - rumors will spread..."

"I understand," Rufus said, more curtly. "You don't want anyone to know about me. Us. It's fine." He knew as he said it that he was being unreasonable, but he didn't care. 

"It's just a couple of hours out of the entire week we'll have together," Laris said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Right, because we get so much time together," Rufus snapped. "I'll just hide in the library while you entertain your guests, it's fine."

Laris looked like he wanted to say more, and Rufus almost wished the stoic shadar-kai would argue with him. At least it would be honest. But instead, Laris simply sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go have a bath before dinner. You could join me for that, at least."

"Are you trying to rub salt in the wound, or just doing it accidentally?" Rufus asked, dumbfounded. 

Laris looked confused and hurt. "I wasn't trying...I mean... I'll leave you to your reading, then." He turned on his heel and left abruptly before either of them could say anything more.

Rufus tossed aside the scroll and fumed.

* * *

A few hours later, the sound of a cart's wheels on the stones outside indicated that the guests had arrived. Despite his annoyance, Rufus couldn't help being curious. The library window looked out towards the front of the villa, and he could peek out from between the slatted shutters without revealing his presence. The patrician couple from earlier in the day were disembarking, now dressed in more formal attire, and their trio of children were with them.

It was the middle one, Dianthea, who was engaged to be married to Laris. Rufus eyed her dubiously - she was young, maybe twelve or thirteen, skinny and short and shy-looking, with a mass of long, curly white hair. She didn't look especially happy to be here, which Rufus supposed made two of them. Her mother fussed over her for a moment, straightening a curl here and arranging a fold of her gown there, before steering her up to the entrance of the villa, where Rufus could no longer see them.

The sounds of Laris greeting them were somewhat muffled, but Rufus could hear the general shape of the conversation - the exchanges of polite pleasantries, the re-introduction of the betrothed couple, who probably hadn't seen each other in a few years, and the awkward greetings. Then even those noises faded away, as Laris escorted his guests into the dining room. 

Perhaps a half hour later, there was a soft knock at the door, and Calkas entered, bearing a plate with some grilled fish, bread, and an assortment of peas and carrots, as well as a cup of wine. "You can just set it down there," Rufus said, gesturing to a side table, not feeling particularly hungry. 

"Certainly, magus." Calkas did as he was instructed, but hesitated for a moment. "Is everything satisfactory?" 

"It looks fine," Rufus said, since it did. As always, Calkas had managed to pull together a respectable meal with limited time and resources. Probably whatever the guests were being served was even better than this.

"Thank you, magus. What I meant, however, was... are you all right?"

"Oh." Rufus considered this question. "Not exactly."

Calkas nodded, as if that was to be expected. "I don't believe he intended this to happen, if that's any consolation."

"No, I'm sure he didn't," Rufus said, resting his chin in his hands. "But he could have introduced me as his friend, at least, instead of acting like I was some shameful secret."

Calkas gave an open-handed gesture of acknowledgement of the truth in that statement. "He's not used to having... friends. He could have handled the situation better, and I think he knows that." The gnome paused, but continued, "The Pertinaxes have invited him to go with them to a concert after dinner, and there was no easy way for him to get out of it without being rude."

"Of course," Rufus said sarcastically. "Laris Valerius Corvis would never be rude to a guest."

With a sigh, Calkas nodded. "I do understand the irony. But I think he views you in a different category than formal acquaintances like the Pertinaxes. He didn't choose his connection to their daughter - the betrothal was arranged when he was a child, and he didn't have any say in it, much like he didn't choose to go into the army. It's simply his duty. But he chose you, Magus Auspex. In a life where he hasn't had very many choices, I think surely that means something." 

Rufus could tell when someone was trying to sway his feelings, but that didn't make it untrue. 

The gnome turned to leave, but paused in the doorway. "He is trusting that you'll still be here when he gets back. If you won't, it would be a kindness to let me know, so that I can be prepared to deal with the consequences."

"I'll still be here," Rufus said, "but I might still be angry. You should probably make up one of the spare rooms."

Calkas gave a nod that clearly indicated that was good enough for him, and closed the door behind him on the way out.

* * *

It was late by the time Laris arrived back at the villa, and Rufus had gone to bed (although not to sleep) in the spare room that Calkas had made up for him. Lying there in the dark, he heard Laris walk through the house, go into the master bedroom, and then come back out again. He could imagine the shadar-kai looking around for him, maybe trying to figure out which bedroom he was in, or even wondering whether he was there at all. Then there came a quiet knock on his door. He didn't answer right away. He could have pretended that he didn't hear it, that he was already asleep. But then Laris' voice said, hesitantly, "Rufus?" and he couldn't not answer him.

"I'm here," he said.

A dark figure slipped into the room - which, it had to be said, was much less ornate than the master bedroom, and smaller. "I'm home," Laris said unnecessarily. "I'm sorry that took so long."

"Mmhm," Rufus muttered. 

"I... I brought you something," Laris added, stepping closer to the bed. That made Rufus roll over and take notice. Laris held out something small, thin, colourful, and for a moment Rufus couldn't tell what it was. Then he realized - the blue and white woven bracelet with the diamond pattern.

"I noticed you looking at it earlier," Laris said awkwardly, "and when I was coming back from the concert, I saw that the vendor was still there, and I thought of you, so I bought it." When Rufus didn't reply immediately, he looked uncertain. "If you don't want it, it's all right - it wasn't very expensive..."

"No, Laris, I..." Rufus felt himself choking up, all the emotions he had been trying to hide bubbling to the surface. He sat up, drawing Laris down to sit beside him, and taking the hand that held the simple little bracelet in his. "I'm glad that you thought of me."

Laris gave a hint of a smile, as he fastened the bracelet around Rufus' wrist. "I was thinking of you the entire night. I was worried you would be upset with me, that I might have ruined the whole vacation..." 

"It's only ruined if we let it be ruined," Rufus said, cupping Laris' cheek in his hand. "I was upset. At being pushed aside, ignored... I know it's unreasonable, but I felt left out. I just... I've always known she existed, that you were betrothed and that someday you would have to get married, but it was abstract until today. Now it feels more real. I guess I had a taste of what things might be like in the future, and I didn't enjoy it."

Laris looked pained. "I don't want to push you aside. Even after I get married, or whatever else happens. I... I love you."

It was the first time he had ever said it, and Rufus was taken aback, although he wanted to believe it. He pulled Laris into an embrace, feeling the tension in his shoulders and his back as he held him, and realized that the evening had probably been very stressful for Laris, even without the added emotional complications. "I love you too. And I'm not going anywhere," Rufus said, and felt Laris sigh with relief. "We could probably each have handled this better, but it surprised us both. Now it's over with, and we have the rest of the week to make up for it."

Laris nodded, resting his head against Rufus' shoulder. His breath was soft against Rufus' neck as he whispered, "I wondered... if you wanted, that is... if we could do what you suggested last night?"

"Are you sure?" Rufus asked. Part of him wondered if Laris was suggesting they have sex just to try and make it up to him. "I don't want to do it unless you're certain you want it."

"I do want it," Laris said, looking up at him. His silver eyes were bright and gleaming. "I want _you_. I choose you, and everything about you."

Rufus beamed. "Let's go back into the other room, then. It has a bigger bed."

Once they were there, it only took a few minutes for them to undress one another. Rufus left his new bracelet on, though. Laris was unusually eager, kissing and caressing him, but Rufus didn't want to rush, especially not for the first time. "Lie down," he told Laris, pressing his hands against his chest. "Let me get you ready."

When he had Laris lying face down on the bed, Rufus came to kneel between his legs. He took his time running his hands down Laris' back, over the curve of his ass, and down to his thighs, repeating the gesture over and over, steady and comforting. He could tell Laris was nervous, and wanted to put him at ease if he could. 

Eventually, Laris began to feel more relaxed, and Rufus was comfortable with proceeding. He gave Laris a pat on the ass and then got up to find some supplies. The jar of olive oil was still on the side table, and he wasted no time in retrieving it. It could serve multiple purposes, which was probably what Calkas had been thinking when he left it there while cleaning up the other dishes. 

Returning to the bed, Rufus gently nudged Laris to get him to spread his legs. "Let me know if it hurts too much, and I'll stop," he assured him. 

"I trust you," Laris said, his voice slightly muffled. 

Smiling at that, Rufus made sure he had plenty of oil on his fingers as he began to lightly tease Laris' asshole. Laris gave a little gasp of surprise, but didn't recoil or protest. Gradually Rufus progressed from simply touching him to making some initial attempts to ease his finger inside him. It was slow going, and a few times he drew back as he could feel Laris wincing or hear a faint whine of discomfort, but nevertheless Laris didn't ask him to stop. 

After what seemed like ages, he finally had a pair of fingers as far inside Laris as he could get them. Laris' breath came in short, quick bursts as Rufus began spreading him open. "Try to relax if you can," Rufus told him. "Take deeper breaths. It'll help." 

Laris made a noticeable effort to steady his breathing and get his nervousness under control, and Rufus could feel the difference it made in the muscles of his body. "That's better," he said, stroking the small of Laris' back with his free hand. "Just get used to how this feels, before we try anything more. Does it feel okay?"

"It feels... strange, but good," Laris said. He shifted his hips experimentally, testing how that affected the sensations, and Rufus adjusted his hand position in response. Laris moaned under his breath and pressed back against Rufus' fingers, arching his back slightly. Rufus was able to catch a glimpse of his half-erect cock, pinned awkwardly between his body and the bed, and reached around his hip to tease it into full stiffness. It didn't take much, for once.

Still, he wasn't about to push Laris faster than he was ready to go. Rufus was prepared to take as much time over this as he needed to. "Do you like that?" he asked.

"Y-yes," Laris gasped. 

"Then I'll keep doing it." He was aching hard himself, but knew that with Laris it generally paid to be patient. With time and encouragement, he could be brought to heights of pleasure he would never have reached if his partner was too hasty. And Rufus definitely didn't want his first time being fucked up the ass to be unpleasant for him. Laris had had enough bad first times for one lifetime.

Working slowly and carefully, he continued to help Laris get accustomed to the feeling of having his ass filled, adding in the gentle fondling of his cock when he needed some extra help to get past the added pressure of an extra finger or the sting of a slightly rougher stroke. At last, Rufus thought he might be ready for more. "Laris," he said, his voice husky with desire, "I'm going to fuck you now. I want you so much..."

"I want you too," Laris mumbled. He was blushing and shy, just like Rufus had always imagined he would be on this occasion, but not as nervous anymore.

Rufus tried to take things slow - to ease his slick cock into Laris' waiting ass gently, rather than in a rush - but his efforts were hampered by how long he had been holding back, not to mention how wet and warm Laris was. He slipped into him a little faster than he'd intended, and Laris gave a startled gasp that turned into a moan of pleasure. "Oh, Rufus, it's in so deep," he said in amazement, and it was all Rufus could do to keep from coming right then.

He tried to thrust, but at the slightest movement Laris writhed under him, whimpering, his hands grasping at the bed linens, his body resisting the unfamiliar intrusion despite how ready he was. Rufus bent over him, pinning him down by the wrists. He knew Laris well by now and could tell when what he needed was to have someone else take control. "Shh, hold still," Rufus told him soothingly, "and let me fuck you." The gesture was an effective one - not only did Laris stop struggling, but Rufus could feel his ass unclench, his muscles begin to loosen. Now he could plunge into him, and Laris accepted it willingly. Rufus reflected in passing that this process might have been more efficient if he'd just tied Laris up to begin with, but he didn't regret spending the extra time and effort.

All that time and effort, though, had also been time and effort spent resisting his own urges. Now that he could finally give in to them, Rufus knew he wouldn't be able to make it last too long. But there would be other opportunities this week, and hopefully beyond, to try different ideas, different positions, to see how long they could draw things out, to be gentle and tender with one another. For now he quickened his pace, savouring the way it made Laris cry out his name. Each stroke brought him closer to his release, but he wanted to be sure Laris would finish too.

"I'm going to let go of one of your hands," he gasped, "so you can touch yourself. Can you do that for me, Laris?"

Laris nodded in desperation, and as soon as Rufus released his wrist from his grip, he reached down to seize his own cock, stroking it clumsily but swiftly. The sight of Laris rushing to obey his instructions, the urgent trembling of his body beneath him, only made Rufus hotter. Still, he bit his lip and kept thrusting until finally, mercifully, he felt Laris shudder and squeeze him tight, his frantic motions at last growing still as he lay there, panting. A few more thrusts was all it took for Rufus to join him, staying buried deep inside him until he'd wrung out every drop.

When he slid out, Laris groaned and Rufus moved quickly to gather him into his arms and hold him close. He was trying to catch his breath, his chest hitching in short, shivering bursts. Rufus stroked his back, still more than a little overwhelmed himself. 

"Thank you for being patient with me," Laris said eventually, when he could talk again. "I know I'm not always easy to be with... I don't know why you stay with me, sometimes."

"Who said everything was always going to be easy?" Rufus asked him, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Relationships aren't always easy. Love isn't always easy. But you... it's not too hard to be with you, Laris. You're worth it."

Laris smiled shyly at that. "If you say so. I think you're worth it too." He nestled his head into Rufus' shoulder and closed his eyes.

It was still incredible to Rufus that Laris trusted him with this degree of intimacy, in a way he had never done with anyone else. He had chosen him - or rather, they had chosen each other. No matter what else the world might throw at them, whether families, armies, volcanoes, or a million other minor inconveniences, at least he could hold on to that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
